There is technology for bonding two objects to be bonded together. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a mounting apparatus (bonding apparatus) that bonds a component held by a head and a substrate held on a stage together so that the component is mounted on the substrate. Note that such a technique is also referred to as a technique for bonding two objects to be pressurized (objects to be bonded) together by applying pressure.
In such an apparatus, firstly, the positions (specifically, horizontal positions) of two objects to be bonded that are not in contact with each other are detected. Then, positioning (alignment) is performed based on the detection result of the horizontal positions of the objects to be bonded, so as to eliminate a shift in the relative positions of the objects to be bonded in the horizontal direction. Thereafter, the objects to be bonded are brought closer to and then into contact with each other, so that the objects to be bonded are bonded together.
However, the above-described technique has problems such as that a positional shift can occur due to various factors when two objects to be bonded that are not in contact with each other are brought into contact with each other. For example, the horizontal positions of the objects to be bonded may be shifted slightly by the action of physical impact force generated when the objects to be bonded are brought into contact with each other.
Development of fine processing technology in recent years is creating situations where such a positional shift cannot be tolerated.